Timing is Everything
by Wendbria
Summary: Hinata is sent back in time defending Naruto. Its there that she meets a younger Kakashi as well as the other jounin. She starts to see a side of Kakashi she didn't know and starts to have feelings. What will happen when/if she goes back to her time
1. Prologue

**NOTICE: This is a time-warped story. I'm going to try my best to keep it as accurate as possible but some things may be off so bare with me. Try not to be too hard on me. Remember this is a fanfic and is just for fun. **

**ENJOY**

The rain and thunder were ranging as the Konoha 11 battled their latest and, so far, strongest opponent. His name and history was unknown, so they called him Mishiranu. (unknown in Japanese, got off the internet) All that they really knew was that the man seemed to have some sort of control over time and space. He could disappear and appear in the blink of an eye. He was strong and had all the Konoha 12 at their limits. They were tired and worn out, all near the end of their chakra reserves. Even Naruto was having trouble against Mishiranu. He had used some of his most powerful moves but still Mishiranu seemed un-phased.

"Now, now, look what we have here." Mishiranu smirked at the scene before him. "If this is the best that Konoha has to offer, then I am greatly disappointed."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto growled.

"Looks like we still have energy to be rude and interrupt people when they are talking." Mishiranu started gathering chakra into his hand. "But I can put an end to that." Hinata could see that Mishiranu had his target set on Naruto. "It is time for you to learn some manners."

Then he sent what looked like a large beam of chakra at Naruto.

Naruto covered his eyes waiting for the impact.

"NNNNOOOO!" Hinata jumped in front of Naruto and using her gentle fist technique and the last of her chakra, she did her best to deflect it. But the attack was too strong. The last thing Hinata remembered was everyone shouting her name, than everything went black.

**I know it is short but try to remember that it is just the prologue. **


	2. Introductions

"Hey, hey are you okay?"

Hinata could hear a man's voice and she felt him shoving her, but she couldn't find the energy to open her eyes.

"GUYS, I FOUND SOMEONE!"

Hinata heard the man shout and she mentally cringed at his yelling. She did not recognize the man's voice and knew that was a bad sign. A ninja should always know about their surroundings. So using the last of her energy, Hinata fluttered her eyes open.

"Are you okay?" The man asked again. He now had Hinata in his arms.

When her eyes adjusted she immediately saw a man with grayish hair staring at her with his one dark brown eye. She noticed that he had a mask covering his nose and mouth as well as his Hitai-ate covering his other eye.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensai?" Hinata whispered.

"Well I'm not so sure about the sensai part but yeah I am Kakashi. Who are you?"

Hinata thought it was odd that Kakashi-sensai didn't recognize her. Sure they had never been close but they had gone on a few missions together.

"It's me….Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata felt Kakashi's body move as he chuckled. "I didn't know Hiashi had a sister and a cute one at that."

Hinata had no idea what he was talking about, but she knew she was blushing at the cute comment.

"KAKASHI!"

Hinata and Kakashi looked over and saw three figures running towards them.

The first one running faster then the others was dressed in the instantly recognizable green spandex, orange leg warmers, and bowl cut combo.

"Lee?" Hinata whispered.

"Lee? No my flower. I am the great Gai!" Gai then stroke a pose.

"Can you quit it with the posing Gai."

Hinata looked and saw a guy lazily walked over towards them. He had dark tanned skin and somewhat shaggy black hair. He looked a lot like Asuma, but with out the beard. Sadly, though, he had died quite some time ago.

"Seriously Gai, what do you think this is? A fashion show?" The female walking next to the other man said.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. The woman had pale skin, long dark hair, and red eyes.

"Kurenai-sensai?"

The woman looked at Hinata with a confused look. "How do you know my name? And why did you call me sensai?"

"Yeah. She knew who I was too and also called me sensai."

Hinata had no idea what was going on. How come none of them, especially Kurenai, knew who she was. "It's me, Hinata Hyuga."

"I didn't know Hiashi had a sister." Gai said.

"He doesn't, just a twin brother." The Asuma look a-like said.

"She doesn't have the Hyuga seal on her forehead so she must be from the main branch." Kakashi pointed out. He was still holding Hinata in his arms.

"How is that possible?" Gai asked.

"I don't know but something weird is going on." Asuma-like said.

"How about we just ask the poor girl." Kurenai squatted down and gave Hinata a kind smile. "Would you mind telling us what is going on?"

"I…I don't know." Hinata whined.

"Okay. How about telling us the last thing you remember."

"Um, it was storming and the Konoha 11 were up against Mishimaru by ourselves because all of your guys were in the hospital from your own battle against him. We were losing and Mishimaru wanted to kill Naruto so I jumped in front of the attack." That's all Hinata remembered from the battle. "Then I woke up to Kakashi-sensai asking me if I was okay."

"Interesting."

"What is it Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

But before he could answer Hinata interrupted. "Asuma! Did you just call him Asuma? That's…that's impossible! Asuma-sensai died years ago!"

Everyone looked at Hinata with shocked looks on their faces.

"I don't know what you are talking about but Asuma is right here and full of life." Gai said.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell is going on here but we need to get some answers. But first, Hinata needs medical attention. So we can ask the questions later after we get her to the hospital and talk to the Hokage." Kakashi's commands instantly shut the group up. Kakashi stood up and holding Hinata bridal style jumped off into the trees heading for the hospital. "Don't worry cutie, we will have you better in no time."

Being held in Kakashi's arms and his last comment put Hinata over the edge and she fainted in Kakashi's arms.


	3. Questions and Answers

Hinata woke up to the familiar sight of stark white walls and the feeling of an itchy and uncomfortable blanket. Like so many times before, Hinata was in Konoha's hospital.

Hinata tried to sit up but as soon as she tried to move she started to get light headed.

"Just lay down. The doctor said you had a slight concussion and you will be fine."

Hinata craned her neck to see who was talking to her, all she could make out was a bunch of silver grey hair. Luckily she only knew one person who had that odd color.

"Th-thank you Kakashi-sensai." Hinata quietly said.

Hinata heard foot steps and moved her head to see Kakashi sit in the chair next to her. She must have hit her head pretty hard because when she got a better look at Kakashi, Hinata thought that he looked younger, actually around the same age as her.

"So why do you keep calling me sensai anyways?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, you are, along with Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. It was you jounin that taught us Konoha 11."

"There you go again with this Konoha 11. Who are they?"

Hinata wasn't sure what was going on but she was starting to get scared. How was it that Kakashi didn't remember the Konoha 11, they all have been through so much together.

"The Konoha 11 is a group of ninja who are considered the strongest of their generation."

"And who is in this eleven?"

"There is Team Gai which consists of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten (couldn't find her last name). Team 10 or Team Asuma consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Team 8 or Team Kurenai is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka with his nin-dog Akamaru, and I. And then there is Team 7 or Team Kakashi that consists of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

"I recognize some of those last names but tell me, why is it that Team 7 only has two members while the others have three?"

Hinata finally regained her energy by this time and sat up in her bed. She started playing with her fingers. "Well you see…. There use to be another member, Sasuke Uchiha, but he well….he kind of…left the village and is now considered a missing-nin. Team Kakashi regained a new member named Sai but he wasn't part of the original group."

"I see."

"Sensai…"

"Do you mind if you stop calling me that. It makes me feel old. Just call me Kakashi."

"Okay. Well…Kakashi… could you possibly tell me what is going on?"

"I think I can answer that for you." Both Hinata and Kakashi looked over to the door to see a man with hair that looked like it was touched by the sun and cerulean blue eyes. He immediately reminded Hinata of her favorite orange clad ninja.

"He looks like Naruto." Hinata whispered to herself.

"Sensai, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm here to visit our new friend here." The man walked over to the bed and gave Hinata a warm smile. "Hello there. My name is Minato Namikaze, also known as the Fourth Hokage."

"The Fourth Hokage?" Hinata couldn't take it anymore. The room started to spin and for the third time everything went black.

"Why does she keep fainting?"

"Is there something wrong with her?"

Hinata could hear people talking. She sat up and looked around. She saw the man who said he was the Fourth, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai standing around her bed.

"Ah you are awake." The fourth smiled down at her. "Sorry. I'm sure all of this is a lot to take in."

Hinata simply nodded.

"Now that Hinata is awake, can you please explain to us what is going on?" Gai asked.

"Of course. Hinata do you think you are well enough for what information I am about to tell you?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well what is going on."

The fourth took a deep breath. "This is hard to explain, even I don't know the full details. This is what I do understand; Hinata has some how come to us through time. She is from the future."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"How…how is that possible?" Hinata couldn't believe it.

"I believe it was done by some unknown jutsu." The fourth explained.

"Hokage, sir, I still don't think I understand. The person who attacked me attended to kill, not send someone to the past."

"Did you use any jutsu to defend yourself?" Everyone looked over to see Asuma leaning against the wall, calm as could be.

"Why yes, I used my family's defensive jutsu, Gentle Fist, more specifically my own move Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but that proved pointless because the attack broke through easily."

"Do you think you understand what happened Asuma? And Hinata, please call me Minato."

"I believe that when the man attacked Hinata, his chakra from his offensive jutsu somehow mixed with Hinata's charka and the reaction cause a rift in time and sent her to this time period." Asuma explained. "What I don't understand is why? The jutsu obviously was a powerful attack. He must have thought out the idea of Hinata putting up a defense."

"I can answer that." Everyone turn to look at Hinata. "The attack wasn't meant for me. It was meant for Naruto."

"He's one of the members of your Konoha 11, right? Naruto Uzu…." Kakashi said.

"Uzumaki." Hinata finished for him.

Minato's head shot up. "What did you say the boy's name was?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see." Hinata couldn't help but notice that Minato had an odd look on his face, but it quickly went away. "Now since we do not know the exact jutsu used in this attack, it will be harder to find a solution. Until that time, I would like all four of you to take care of Hinata while we figure this out." Minato headed for the door but stopped. "And Hinata if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Th-thank you."

Minato sent a final wave and was gone in a flash, literally.


	4. Meet Hinata Hatake

Hinata was absolutely stunned. How did she get into this mess? Apparently she went back in time and was stuck until a solution was found.

"So Hinata." Hinata looked over to Kakashi. "If you are really from the future, that means that you know us when we are older, right?"

Hinata nodded. "That's right. I have gone missions with all of you."

"I bet I am the strongest shinobi in all of Konoha when I'm older, right Hinata?" Gai said eagerly.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "_The way he's acting, he looks like the mirror image of Lee. Or is that Lee is the mirror image of Gai? Ah, this is so confusing."_

"I don't think it's a good idea for Hinata to tell us about the future. If we know to much, it could cause some major problems." Asuma mentioned.

"Come on Asuma, we have someone who can straight up tell us about who we are going to be and you don't want to hear about it?" Gai whined.

"I agree with Asuma. There are some things a person shouldn't know about, like their future." Kurenai chimed in.

"Thanks Kurenai." Asuma said.

Hinata noticed the blush on both their faces.

"But didn't Hinata say that Asuma died."

Everyone looked to Kakashi, except Hinata who looked down at her hands in her lap. "It's true. I did say that. Do you want me to tell you how?" Hinata looked directly at Asuma.

Asuma was quietly for a moment, thinking it over. "No, I think that it is best that I do not find out."

"But...Asuma, this is your life we are talking about." Kurenai said.

"I know, but a person shouldn't know of their death, it will only incapacitate the person for the rest of their life."

Hinata just nodded. She wasn't sure she agreed with Asuma but she respected his decision and maybe if she stays in this time period long enough she can tell him and then maybe he will be around for Kurenai and his child.

"Let me discuss this with the Hokage. If he says that it is okay for us to know about our future, then Hinata can tell me." Asuma compromised.

"Enough depressing talk. Hinata, are you well enough to get out of bed and go train with us?" Gai cheered.

"I think we should first find Hinata a place to stay before we go anywhere." Asuma said.

"Plus, we need to find Hinata a cover story. We just can't have her walking around claiming she is from the future. That could be a big problem." Kurenai said.

"Isn't this stuff that the Hokage is suppose to figure out?" Gai asked.

"Sensai is much to busy with other things. He has left Hinata as our responsibility and we need to follow through." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden."

"Oh no, you're fine Hinata. We just need to figure out the details that's all." Kurenai tried to cheer Hinata up. "Now where could you go without causing attention."

"The Hyuga Compound is out of the question because they were ask to many questions about an unknown person having the byukugan." Asuma said.

"But her eyes. As soon as people see them, they will recognize her as a Hyuga."

"For once, I agree with Gai. How can Hinata keep a low profile with those eyes?" Kakashi asked.

"That's easy." Everyone looked at Kurenai. "We use a genjutsu. Hinata can put up a small one that will just change her eyes. That will be enough to full people."

"But….I don't know a lot of genjutsu."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." Kurenai gave Hinata a kind smile. The same smile she had been giving Hinata since they were first assigned together. It made Hinata feel a little bit better. "_At least there are some things that never change."_

"Now all that's left is to figure out Hinata's background story and where she is going to live."

The four of them started to think of any possibilities. Then Gai spoke up. "What about your place Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Have Hinata stay at your place."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Since you live alone, you won't have to explain her to anyone. And that way one of us is always with her." Asuma said.

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't you think it will look suspicious having a random girl from nowhere living with me? People will defiantly talk."

"We will say that she is your long distant cousin and that she is going to be staying with you for awhile." Asuma said.

Kakashi let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

"Does that sound good to you, Hinata?" Asuma asked.

Hinata's face was the color of a tomato. She was going to be living with Kakashi. Hinata couldn't find her voice and just nodded.

Kurenai stomped over to Kakashi. "You better not try anything funny. You got that!" Kurenai pointed her finger in Kakashi's face. "I would take Hinata home with me if it wasn't for my parents. So I'll be watching you."

Kakashi nodded, he knew better then to cross a kunochi.

Asuma smiled. "Good. Then it's settled. Kakashi meet your cousin, Hinata Hatake."


	5. Moving In

Once the doctor said it was okay for Hinat to leave, Kurenai immediately took Hinata to the closest training field.

"Now I know that you just got out of the hospital and you are probably exhausted but we need to get you doing the genjutsu on your eyes quickly so people won't recognize you."

Hinata nodded. She was exhausted but agreed that before she could do anything else, she had to change her eyes.

Kurenai went on to show Hinata the move. Hinata tried a few times but was unable to hold it for more then a few seconds.

Letting out a sigh of defeat Hinata put her head down. "I can't do it. I'm sorry."

Kurenai put a reassuring hand on Hinata's should and gave her a smile. "Don't be sorry. You are doing fine. This move is not easy for someone of your rank to learn when they haven't had any previous study of it. Your style is based strongly on taijutsu so it would only make sense that you would have trouble with genjutsus."

"Thank you."

Kurenai smiled. "Now let's get back to work. Your chakra control is excellent. Some of the best I have ever seen. With your eyes and your perfect control I'm surprised that you're not a medic-nin."

"I have thought of it in the past, I mean future. But I decided I wanted to be on the front lines of battles. Doing my best defending the ones I love."

"A little sweet for my taste but nice none the less."

Hinata and Kurenai looked up and saw a guy sitting on the branch of a tree.

"Kakashi, how long have you been up there?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Not really sure. Most of the training session I guess."

"And you didn't think to come down and help us?"

Kakashi just shrugged again, making Kurenai even more annoyed. "You two seemed to be doing fine without me."

"But Kakashi-sen…I mean Kakashi, wouldn't you be a good teacher as well because of your eye?"

Kakashi snapped his head towards Hinata. "How do you know about my eye? Oh wait, from the future…right." Letting out a deep sigh, Kakashi jumped off the tree and landed in front of Hinata. "Here's the thing. You are thinking about it too much, just relax."

Hinata nodded and tried once again, but she still couldn't hold it for long. "I'm sorry guys. I just….I just can't."

Kakashi let out a sigh of frustration. "Listen, if you are going to pretend to be my cousin then you need to stop being so timid and grow some backbone. We Hatakes are serious and determine. Now Kurenai I want you to do the move again and Hinata I want you to use your byukugan to watch where she focucs her chakra."

Hinata nodded and activated her kekkai genkai. She watched Kurenai do her move and noticed that she put less charka then Hinata thought would go into the eyes and then every five minutes focused a little more. That was Hinata's problem. She started off with to much concentrated chakra and didn't add more as time went on. It sounded like it wouldn't matter, but with genjutsus the wrong amount of chakra could ruin the whole thing.

"Do you think you have it?" Kakashi asked.

"I…I think so."

"Good now try it again and remember to relax."

Hinata took a deep breath and relaxed her body. Then doing the series of hand signs Hinata concentrated her chakra like Kurenai did.

Slowly Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at Kakashi. His mask covered his expression and she couldn't figure out if she had done it or not.

"D..did it work?"

"Wow, your eyes look great. I like the dark purple." Kakashi gave Hinata a smile. "Well done."

Hinata blinked a few times to see if it went back but when her eyes didn't change back she was ecstatic. And in her excitement. Hinata engulfed Kakashi in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Kakashi was shocked at the hug but laughed and hugged Hinata back. "No problem."

The two then heard a cough and broke apart. Hinata had a blush already. "So..sorry Kurenai. Thank you too for all your help."

Kurenai looked like she had a scowled but it immediately disappeared as soon as she saw Hinata's eyes. "Way to go Hinata. They look real. No one will know that you're a Hyuga." Kurenai looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. "Dang it. I didn't realize it was this late. I got to go or my dad is going to kill me. See you guys tomorrow."

Hinata waved and watched her sensai disappear.

"So, um…are you ready to head to my place?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I guess so."

Kakashi and Hinata walked in silence for a while. Both content with the silence.

They were walking through town. It wasn't crowded. Most people were now at home having dinner.

"Kakashi!"

Both Hinata and Kakashi turned to see a middle age man waving them over to his stand.

Kakashi waved back and the two of them went and sat at the chairs. "Hey there Moto."

Hinata took in a deep breath, taking in the tangy aroma of BBQ.

"On a date I see. I have to say she is quite pretty, and those eyes are truly stunning."

Kakashi's eye went wide. "Oh no. She's not my date. She's me cousin!"

Moto chuckled. "My apologizes, but I can still say she is quite the looker. You better keep an eye on her. The boys will be coming after her in no time." Hinata was blushing at all the comments, especially the one about being on a date with Kakashi. "So what's your name pretty lady."

"Hinata. It's nice to meet you." Hinata gave him a respectable bow.

"Beautiful and manners. And that headband around your neck means you're a kunochi. Looks, manners, and strength. You are the full package." Moto chuckled.

Hinata's face was fully flushed.

"Enough with the flirting Moto. Can we just get something dinner." Kakashi was getting tired with the old man's compliments. He agreed with all them but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Of course. It's on the house…..for Hinata that is."

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and Hinata giggled. "Thank you, Moto but I wouldn't feel right taking your food for free."

"Once again with the manners. Alright, but I'm still going to give you the pretty face discount." Then he went to give her a wink.

Hinata giggled. He reminded her a lot of Naruto's mentor Jiraya.

Moto handed them both their food and Hinata ate hers slowly. When she turned to ask Kakashi how his was, he was already done.

"How do you do that?"

"Hm?"

Hinata motioned to the empty plate and the mask.

"Oh, I don't know. Just trained I guess." Kakashi shrugged like it was no big deal.

Nothing more was said on the subject and the two paid for their food and left.

"Well, here it is. Home sweet home."

Hinata walked in and looked around.

It was a decent size apartment. It had a kitchen, a couch, and door, which she guessed, was the bedroom with the bathroom.

"It's not much but it does its job," Kakashi walked over and slumped on the couch. "Since you're the guest you can have the bedroom and I'll stay here on the couch.

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Don't mention it. Bathroom is on the left and towels are under the sink."

Hinata nodded and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Figuring it was safe now she released her genjutsu. She then turned on the shower and took off her dirty clothes. As she stepped in the warm water felt amazing against her bare skin. She didn't realize it until that moment how tight and sore she was. A long nights rest in a comfy, non hospital, bed is just what she needed.

Grabbing a towel Hinata dried herself and wrapped herself in her towel. That's when she realized that she didn't have a change of clothes. It's not like a person could bring a suitcase when they travel through time.

Not sure what to do Hinata walked out and peeked out the bedroom door. "Um….Ka-Kakashi…." But there was no answer. Hinata opened the door wider and saw that he was already asleep on the couch. Hinata didn't want to wake him up but she also didn't want to stand around wet without clothes either. Hinata walked over, clenching her towel, and gently shook Kakashi.

Kakashi fluttered his eye open and the first thing he saw was a pair of lavender pupil-less eyes staring at him. "Sorry. Must have fallen asleep."

"Um…I was wondering if….you um….had some clothes I could borrow?"  
It was then that Kakashi noticed what Hianta was wearing, or lack of. The towel clung tightly to her petite form, leaving little to the imagination. Kakashi's head flew back and his nose started to bleed.

"Are you alright?" Hinata went to check Kakashi's head. Her leaning forward gave Kakashi an excellent view of her chest making his nose bleed even more.

"I'm fa-fine. Just use whatever clothes that are in my room. We will buy you some tomorrow."

"Thank you." Hinata quickly ran back to the bedroom and shut the door.

Kakashi knew that he wasn't going to get that imagine out of his mind anytime soon and he didn't mind at all.


	6. Adjusting

Hinata closed the door behind her and went to Kakashi's dresser. She did her best to keep from thinking about the fact that Kakashi had seen her in just a towel. She didn't realize it until it was to late.

Hinata finally found a black t-shirt. She looked around for some shorts but couldn't find any. She knew that his pants weren't going to fit. So, with all her courage, Hinata grabbed a pair of Kakashi's boxers.

Hinata could only imagine her friends' reactions if they saw her now, in Kakashi-sensai's clothes. The thought of all her friends sent a wave of sadness through her. She missed them and wondered what was going to happen to them.

Hinata was broken from her trance with a knock on the door. "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Hinata got herself back together and walked out to the living room. She still had a light blush on her face when she saw Kakashi's eye widen in shock. "I-I'm sorry. T-this was the only thing that fit. H-hope its okay."

"Uh, yeah….sure." Kakashi was surprised. He didn't think anyone would look cute in a tshirt and boxers but Hinata seemed to do it quite well. "So um, it's still pretty early. What do you wanna do?"

Hinata played with her fingers. "I like to read before going to bed."

"Nah. I don't have any books. I actually hate reading."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Hinata covered her mouth but a giggle still stifled through. "Nothing." Hinata was not about to explain to the copy cat ninja that when he gets older, his favorite past time will be reading perverted books.

Kakashi gave her a suspicious glare. "Well fine then. Don't tell me."

Hinata finally stopped laughing. "How about a movie then?" (pretty sure they don't have televisions but lets just say they do)

"Fine." Kakashi walked over to the couch and turned on the tv. He looked over and saw Hinata still standing by the bedroom. "Well…are you gonna watch?"

"Oh right, sorry." Hinata walked over and sat down.

Kakashi had sat in the middle so Hinata had no choice but sit close to him.

Hinata couldn't believe it but she was actually nervous. She was nervous around Kakashi-sensai!

Kakashi flicked through the channels until he stopped on a movie.

Hinata and Kakashi watched in silence. It took Hinata a while until she realized that it was a slasher film with a lot of blood, gore, and death.

A girl was walking through a forest and Hinata shut her eyes quickly when she saw a masked man come and kill her.

Kakashi noticed Hinata covering her eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

"Its s-scary."

Kakashi chuckled. "It's suppose to be scary but that doesn't matter. You're supposed to be a shinobi. We can do this stuff in our sleep."

"I k-know but that d-doesn't mean I w-want to see it."

Kakashi couldn't help but think she was cute. She seemed so kind and innocent but he wasn't stupid and knew that when it came to battle she would be deadly. "Alright. Would you like to watch something else?"

Hinata nodded. "P-please."

Kakashi laughed as he changed the channel to a simple movie about love. He could sense Hinata relax next to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The two fell into silence as they watched. But soon the day's events caught up with Hinata and she soon fell asleep.

Kakashi could feel that he was nodding off. He was about to close his eyes for a minute when he felt something heavy on his lap. He looked down and was surprised to find Hinata's head. She was sound asleep.

Kakashi was about to wake her up but he then saw the peaceful expression on her face. "_She actually looks kinda cute."_

Kakashi then decided against moving her and soon fell asleep as well with Hinata in his lap.

Kakashi was the first one to wake up the next morning and saw the awkward position that the two were in. Somehow in the middle of the night Kakashi had fallen and his head was resting on Hinata's leg.

Kakashi bolted upright but made sure not to wake Hinata. She stirred a little but was still asleep.

Using his ninja skills, Kakashi got off the couch and stretched. He noticed it was still pretty early and he still had time to sleep. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a blanket and gently draped it over the sleeping Hyuga before heading to his bedroom for more sleep.

A few hours later Hinata slowly woke up. Her eyes adjusted and she took in her surroundings. At first she didn't recognize it and jolted up. Then the past events came back to her and she relaxed.

"_That's right. I'm staying at Kakashi-sensai's place." _Hinata looked around. "_But where is he?"_ That's when she noticed the bedroom door was closed. Figuring he was still asleep Hinata got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and only found milk and eggs. She sniffed the milk to make sure it wasn't bad. Luckily it was still good. She found some bread and decided to make Kakashi breakfast as a thank you.

Kakashi woke up to an odd smell that he didn't recognize. He slipped his shirt back on and pulled his mask back up and walked to the kitchen. He was surprised to see a plate on the table that looked like French toast next to a glass of milk. There was also a note.

_Kakashi,_

_Wanted to make you breakfast. Hope you like it._

_I kind of had limited supplies to work with._

_Gone to talk to the Hokage._

_Love, Hinata._

Kakashi smiled under his mask. If Hinata was going to cook for him more he would make sure to buy more food,

"_I wonder why she needed to talk to sensai?"_ Kakashi shrugged and sat down to enjoy his rare treat of homemade breakfast.


	7. Hokage

Hinata walked through town. She had remembered the genjutsu and her eyes were disguised. She had found some money in her weapons pouch and quickly went to find some clothes. Buying two pairs of pants, a couple tshirts, and pajamas, Hinata headed for the Hokage's office.

He had said if she needed anything to go see him. Hinata stood in front of his office door and gently knocked.

"Come in."

Hinata slowly opened the door and walked in. It still was a shock for Hinata to see the Fourth alive and smiling. He just looked so much like Naruto.

Hinata gave a bow. "Good morning Hokage."

"No need for formality. Like I said call me Minato and good morning to you too Hinata Hyuga….or should I say Hinata Hatake." Minato smirked. "Asuma came earlier and told me about the plan you five came up with. I have to say it's a pretty good one for now. And I like the idea of the genjutsu to disguise your eyes. Those Hyugas are real uptight when it comes to their eyes. If they saw someone they didn't know with their eyes, they would go on a rampage."

Hinata stifled out a giggle. She could only imagine the looks of the elders' faces. Hinata quickly composed herself. "I'm g-glad that Asuma-sensai came to talk to you. I a-assume that he t-told you about my q-question?"

"You mean about telling him about how he dies?" Hinata nodded. Minato leaned back in his chair. "I have thought long and hard about the subject and I think that I agree with Asuma. It would be best for him and for all of us if you don't tell us anything. When a person knows to much about their future…." But Minato was cut off.

"BUT HIS CHILD!" Realizing her outburst Hinata bowed. "I'm s-sorry."

But Minato didn't care. "What about a child?"

Hinata's eyes actually start to tear up as she rememberd her own sensai's reaction to Asuma's death. "H-he dies before he is able to see his child."

"May I ask who the child's mother is?"

"Yes, it's Kurenai-sensai."

Minato's eyebrows shoot up. But after the shock he smiles. "I had a feeling about those two." Happiness then changed to seriousness. "I can now understand why you want to tell him." Hinata nodded. "With this new information I guess I will allow you to tell him."

"Thank you."

"You seem like a smart girl and I trust you. So I am also granting you permission to tell people about their future if you think its necessary."

Hinata eyes widen in shock. She didn't know how she felt having that kind of power. Knowing people's future and either making it better or worse by telling them about it. She didn't know if she wanted that kind of responsibility. But the look in Minato's eyes told her that he was telling the truth and really did trust her, and she wasn't going to let him down.

"Is that the reason you wanted to see me?"

"A…well…yes and no. I also w-wanted to talk to you about the other day. W-when I mentioned my friend, Naruto, I noticed you get an odd look on your face. I was w-wondering why?"

Minato laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised. Nothing gets unnoticed by a Hyuga."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me…"

Minato put his hand up to stop her. "it's alright, I might as well tell you. You see, my wife and I have been thinking about having a child. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." Hinata eyes widened at the name. "and the name Naruto has been talked about for the child if it was a boy."

Like a strike of lighting it all made sense to Hinata. _Why Naruto and Minato looked so much a like was because….because….THE FOURTH WAS NARUTO"S FATHER!_

This new information was to much for Hinata and she could feel herself getting light headed and the room started to spin and everything went black.

Hinata woke up to the familiar white walls.

"You really need to work on that fainting thing. You know that?"

Hinata sat up and saw Kakashi sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

"W-what?"

"You fainted…again. You went to talk to sensai and for some reason you fainted. They called me since you're my cousin."

"Oh…well t-thank you."

Kakashi waved his hand. "Eh, don't mention it. Now that you are awake we might as well go get some training in before it gets dark." Kakashi stood up. "Come on."

Hinata quickly put her shoes on and followed Kakashi out the door.

"Are we g-going to train with the others?"

"Nah. I figured it would be good to do some one on one training."

Hinata gulped. She had heard stories of Kakashi and how he was an elite ninja even when he was younger. She knew she was no match for him.

"Alright. Go ahead an get into position." Kakashi ordered as he stood on one side of the training field.

Hinata nodded and got into her usual gentle fist stance, she waited for Kakashi to make the first move. She noticed that he didn't remove his headband. This hurt Hinata in a way. She knew about his sharingan. Since he didn't reveal it, it was obvious that he didn't see her as a real threat.

Kakashi ran forward with a kunai in hand. Hinata activated her Byukugan and deflected the move easily. She than went on to and did a spinning kick to make him unbalanced. But Kakashi was to quick and jumped out of the way. The two continued in a fast pace taijutsu battle.

Hinata tried her best to hit Kakashi at his chakra points but he was to quick and she was only able to get a few hits in on his arms and legs.

The sun started to set and the two finally took a break. Both bruised and tired.

Hinata leaned over panting. Her chakra reserves were starting to get low. She looked over at Kakashi and he was just standing there. Not looking phased at all.

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I'm s-sorry that I'm not a good opponent."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi was totally confused.

"If only I was stronger than maybe you would have a challenge."

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. "Who said that you weren't a challenge? You are actually really strong and have a lot of skill. I have gone up against a few Hyugas and none of them have been able to hit me as much as you did."

"R-really?"

Kakashi nodded. "Now tell me, who tells you that you aren't strong?"

"The entire Hyuga clan, but mainly my father."

"You mean Hiashi…" Kakashi busted out laughing.

Hinata gave him a confused look. "W-what's so funny?"

"How about the fact that Hiashi tells you that you are weak when he stinks at gentle fist." Now Hinata was totally confused. Kakashi went on to explain. "In the academy Hiashi was known as the worst gentle fist fighter while his twin brother was known as the best." This information was news for Hinata. She had always figured her father was a natural considering he was so strong now. "He spent hours practicing and his brother would always beat him. He has gotten better but he still has a lot of work a head of him. So now can you understand why it's so funny that he is calling you, his own daughter, who is probably the best gentle fist fighter I've seen in a long time, weak."

Hinata couldn't believe it. After the years and years of torment from her family and especially her father about being weak and a disgrace to the Hyuga name to find out that her father had been in the same position as she is in was to much. Hinata could feel tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Kakashi noticed the tears and panicked. "Oh crap. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hinata giggled and wiped the tears. "It's alright. Thank you for telling me that."

"Oh well, you're welcome." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "You know, you're not as bad as you think. All you really need is to boost your confidence. With that I bet your stuttering and the random fainting will go away."

"You think?"

"Yep. Just look at you now. You're not even stuttering. Now come on. Let's get some dinner." Kakashi started to walk away.

Hinata quickly ran after him.


	8. Sweet and Kind

**Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wait this long to update. I guess I got so busy with my other story, ****Love, Mystery. ****But don't you worry. I promise to try and catch up on this story and my others.**

**BELIVE IT!**

Hinata and Kakashi walked through town trying to figure out a place to eat.

"How about I make us something?" Hinata offered.

"What?"

"I'll make us dinner."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi wasn't going to admit it but the idea of a home cooked meal was exciting. He didn't get them very often.

"Of course. Now we need to stop and get some ingredients. Your kitchen is lacking in the food department."

"Sorry about that. I'm not much of a cook." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay. I love to cook."

So the two of them headed for the market to buy some produce to make dinner.

When they got back to the apartment, Hinata went straight to the kitchen while Kakashi went to set the table.

In just half an hour Hinata had made a full spread. Kakashi's mouth was drooling.

"W-would you like me to turn around?" Hinata timidly asked.

Kakashi gave her a confused look. "What?"

"S-so you don't have to worry about me seeing your face."

To say Kakashi was shocked would be an understatement. All his life people had been trying to see his face. Some even went to great lengths. But here Hinata was offering to put her curiosity aside out of respect for him.

"Would you really?"

Hinata nodded. "When you are older your team is constantly trying to see your face." Hinata giggled. "But I already know what is under it."

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. "W-what!"

"Its another mask."

There was a moment of silence than the two both broke out into laughter.

"I need to remember that. Its not such a bad idea." Kakashi looked over to Hinata. "And thanks for asking. Most people aren't that considerate."

"O-of course."

"Can I ask you something?"

Hinata nodded.

"Why did you go talk to sensai?"

"Um….well…I w-wanted to talk to him about what I should do about Asuma-sensai."

"I see. What did he say?"

"H-he said that he trusts me to tell people about their future when I feel I should."

Kakashi nodded. "You should take great honor in that. My sensai doesn't just trust anyone with that kind of responsibility. He must really like you."

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "I'm not going to let him down."

"Good to hear. Now was that the only reason?"

"Um…no. I a-also wanted to talk to him about my friend Naruto."

"Naruto? Isn't he on my team?"

"Y-yes. I wanted to talk to him about it because when we were in the hospital he had an odd reaction when I said the name. H-he told me that his wife and him have been talking about having a child and the name Naruto has come up."

"Yes. You said that Naruto's last name was Uzumaki which I know for a fact is Kushina's last name as well. Which may mean…"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. I think that my friend Naruto is the Fourth's son."

"Heh. What do you know, I get to train my sensai's son. But I'm going to make sure he gets no special treatment from me." Kakashi chuckled but when he looked over at Hinata he noticed that she looked upset. "Hey what's wrong?"

"You do not have to worry about he getting special treatment. It is actually the opposite. Naruto is treated like an outcast. When he was little he was called names and even beaten by the people of the village."

"That's impossible. Sensai would never let anything like that happen to someone in the village, let alone his own son."

Hinata had been looking down when she talked of Naruto. When she looked up, Kakashi saw tears in her eyes.

"No one knows about Naruto's heritage because the Fourth is not around to protect him because on the day that Naruto is born the Fourth…." Kakashi did not like where this was going. "Dies."

"NO!" Kakashi stood up and slammed his hand onto the table, making Hinata flinch. "You're wrong."

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to…"

Kakashi realized his outburst and composed himself quickly and sat back down. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that."

"But I'm telling you of the future. When I shouldn't."

"It's alright. You didn't tell me how so its not totally bad." Kakashi wanted to know more but he would find that out later. Right now he didn't want to upset Hinata anymore. "How about you tell me more about Naruto?"

Hinata was grateful for the change in subject. "Well Naruto is very….unique. Ever since I knew him he always wears brilliant orange."

"Not a very subtle color for a ninja."

Hinata nodded. "But neither is Naruto. He is loud, outgoing, and always optimistic. He may not be the brightest but he has the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever met. He is a great friend to have because he will always be there for you no matter what."

"You like him don't you?"

"W-what!"

Kakashi laughed at his new friend's blush. "You obvious have feelings for him. I can tell from the way you talk about him."

"I use to, but not anymore." Hinata was a little hesitant to say more because she had already said to much about the future. But she figures that if she keeps it vague she will be fine. "You see, in the future Naruto faces a strong opponent and is pinned down in one of his traps. He is a goner. So I got in and step in between him and the opponent. And even though I know he is a lot more powerful than me and that I am for sure going to die, I attack him. But before that I confess to him that I love him."

Kakashi was surprised. He would never have guessed Hinata would do something so daring.

"Like I had thought, I was no match and the opponent quickly took me down by stabbing me. I passed out but I did not die. A medic-nin saved me. But even though I was happy to be alive, I was not happy about facing Naruto about my confession. But…it never happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Naruto never responded to my confession."

"Seriously?"

Hinata nodded. "It's been so long that I just gave up. It was hard to do and took some time but I finally moved on. I do not love him like that anymore but I do still love him as a close friend and I still greatly admire him."

"Well it sounds like you have gone through a lot for this guy. And be proud of yourself for telling him your feelings. I have known people who never got the chance."

"Thank you." Hinata looked down at the untouched food. "Now lets eat before it gets cold. But I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

Kakashi watched Hinata walk into the other room, but he wasn't fooled. He knew she had left to give him a chance to eat without worrying about his mask.

"Naruto, I don't know you yet but you have to be pretty silly not to see how kind and sweet Hinata is."


	9. Talking with an Old Friend

**So remember when you were in elementary school and when it was your birthday, YOU were the one that brought in the treats? Well this is kinda of like that but instead of cupcakes, I'm giving you fantastic readers updates on all my stories today because….ITS MY BIRTHDAY! *:)**

**ENJOY**

It was the next morning and Hinata walked out of the room yawning. She looked around for Kakashi but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I wonder where he is." Than Hinata noticed a note on the table.

_Had to run some errands._

_Be back soon, Kakashi_

"Hm, I wonder what errands he had to run?" Hinata just shrugged and went to take a shower.

_**Meanwhile with Kakashi…**_

It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising. Kakashi was sitting on top of a grassy hill in the same spot that he was every morning.

"Good morning Obito."

Kakashi talked to the Memorial Stone that had all the names of fallen ninja on it, including Kakahsi's old teammate.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been by to see you recently. I've been pretty busy. You can kind of say its an ongoing mission."

Kakashi stared at the stone not expecting a response.

"Let me explain. A few days ago I was training with Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma when I came across a person. She had some scratches, bruises, and a nasty bump on her head. But even through all that I could still tell that she was quite beautiful. I called over for help when she opened her eyes. I immediately recognized the pupil-less eyes as Hyuga. She called out my name but oddly added the suffix "sensai". Heh, can you believe that Obito? Me as a sensai? I don't think I would have the patience for that. I barely had the patience for you."

Kakashi looked down.

"Anyways, she looked up and saw the others standing looking at her. She recognized them as well and called them sensai as well. But the weirdest thing happened, when she saw Asuma she totally freaked out. Saying something about him being dead. We were about to question her further but I knew that she needed medical attention so I took her to the hospital. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, her name is Hinata Hyuga. Just like I thought…a Hyuga. But I will tell you that she had no cursed seal mark on her forehead which meant she was part of the main branch. But I know Haishi and his brother and they don't have any other siblings."

The place was silent and Kakashi continued.

"So when she wakes up, first she freaks about sensai walking in and introducing himself. But than we find out why she was freaking out. You are never going to believe this but….she is from the future. We think she got caught up in some weird time warp from an unknown jutsu. She was than sent back in time to us. Really weird, I know. So now she is staying with me posing as my cousin."

"I think you would really like her. She is super quiet and super shy. I know that you would try to get her out of her shell. But its not just that you would like. I'm sure that you would constantly be asking her out because of her looks. She has pale skin but not a sickly pale more like skin that was touched by moonlight. And her hair isn't the typical Hyuga brown. It is long and is a soft indigo color. But what I like most about her is her eyes. And you know me, I have a thing for eyes."

Kakashi touched his covered eye.

"But its not because she has those Hyuga eyes. Its because they aren't the cold and emotionless grey color you usually see in the Hyuga clan. Hers are lavender colored and full of kindness and love. Something you don't see everyday when you're a ninja."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh god. Look at me. I sound like some love stricken teenager. I bet you would be laughing in my face right now if you could. I can just see you now making kissing sounds every time I would talk to her."

Kakashi chuckled but than he got serious.

"But there is also something scary about this situation. Because Hinata is from the future, she knows all about what happens to us when we grow up. And the comment she made about Asuma when she first saw him was disturbing because it means that Asuma really does dies. And she also made a comment last night about sensai. Saying that he is going to die as well and that he won't even get to see his son grow up. Yeah that's right. Our sensai is going to be a father and get this, I'm going to be his kid's jounin. Funny how things work out. Now I didn't press Hinata about how or when sensai dies, I know I know, you would have shook her until she told you, but she looked really upset at that point and I didn't want to press her for more information. She had been through so much as it is. But if I do find out how Asuma and sensai do die than maybe, just maybe I can stop it from happening."

Kakashi placed his hand on his friend's name.

"I wasn't able to stop your death from happening but I might be able to stop theirs."

Kakashi looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was already up in the sky.

"Is it already noon?"

Kakashi began to stand up.

"I better get going. I'm not suppose to leave Hinata alone for to long. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kakashi gave the memorial stone one more look before jumping off.


	10. Day Trip

Hinata had finished her shower and came out with a towel wrapped around her body as she dried her hair with another towel. Once all changed she looked around the empty apartment.

"Hm. Kakashi didn't say when he was going to be back." For some unknown reason Hinata felt lonely without the silver haired shinobi. Sure it had only been a few days but for some reason Hinata felt a closeness that she hadn't ever felt for Kakashi in her time. She was learning things about him that she never knew.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Quickly changing her eyes, Hinata went and answered the door. She was surprised to see Kurenai standing there.

"Kurenai-sensai."

"Hey Hinata, how are you? And just call me Kurenai. I'm not your sensai yet."

Hinata stepped out of the way and let her in. "I'm fine thank you."

Kurenai walked in a looked around the small apartment. She noticed the fresh fruit on the table and all the dishes in the drying rack by the sink. "Its nice to see a womanly touch in this place. Kakashi needs a girl in his life."

For some reason, the idea of being Kakashi's girl made Hinata's heart flutter. The feeling was not unknown to her though. It was the same feeling that Hinata got whenever she thought about Naruto.

"_But that's impossible. My feelings for Naruto are not the same as Kakashi. I love Naruto and Kakashi is just a friend….right?"_

Hinata's train of thought was broken by Kurenai. "So where is Kakashi anyways?"

"H-he went out to run some errands. I d-don't know when he'll be back."

Kurenai looked at the clock. It was still pretty early so she had a pretty good idea what Kakashi's "errand" was.

"Well since he's not here why don't you and I go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I'm thinking hot springs. We need some girl time." Kurenai grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Ready for another round of training Asuma?" Gai asked in excitement.

Asuma sighed. "Gai we just finished training. Its time to rest."

"We can rest later. We are young and should use our youth!"

"How about you go do that and I go to the hot springs."

"Ah the hot springs! That is an excellent idea!"

The two shinobi were heading to the local hot springs when they saw their masked friend walking down the street.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi looked up and saw Gai running his way and Asuma walking behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo."

"Care to join us in a youthful trip to the hot springs?"

Kakashi was going to go back to see how Hinata was doing but he was tense and a quick trip to the hot springs wouldn't take to long. "Sure, why not."

Gai jumped up and cheered. "How about a race to the hot springs?"

"Sure Gai. First person there is winner." Kakashi said. "Ready…Set…Go." And with that all Kakashi and Asuma saw was a trail of dust with a blur of green quickly disappearing.

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess Gai wins."

**Sorry this chapter is really short. The next chapter should be longer and should be up shortly.**


	11. Hot Springs

Hinata dipped her toe into the water to test it. She then took off her towel and gently dropped down into the hot water.

"Aaaahhhh." Hinata did not realize how tense her body was. Of course it made sense. She had been sent in time and had no idea how to get back. Anyone in this situation would be tense.

"It's nice isn't it?" Kurenai said as she relaxed and leaned against the rocks. "It's been forever since I was here."

Hinata nodded. She hadn't been the springs in a long time either.

"So Hinata can I ask you something?" Hinata turned her attention to her future sensai but Kurenai was looking down. "Does Asuma really die?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. She really wanted to tell her sensai about her lover but her gut was telling her that this wasn't the place or the time. But as she looked at her sensai she realized that leaving her in the dark wasn't fair either, So she decided to tell her half of the truth. "Yes. He dies fighting a very strong opponent who is later defeated by one of his students."

"I see."

Hinata looked over and saw the sadness in her sensai's eyes and it tore her apart. She never realized how long Kurenai had feelings for Asuma. "You really love him don't you?"

Kurenai head shot up. "What? Of course I do. He is a good friend of mine."

Hinata smiled. She already knew there was much more between the two then a simple friendship. "Are you sure about that?" Hinata was never a big fan of teasing but how often does a person get the chance to talk to their sensai about their crushes?

"I don't really know. There are moments where when I look at him my heart seems to stop and I forget how to breath." Kurenai looks at Hinata and noticed that she wasn't surprised. She suddenly gave Hinata a glare. "What do you know?"

Hinata knew she was in trouble. She waved her hands in front of herself defensively. "Nothing, nothing. But you should be telling Asuma this, not me."

"Pa-lease. Like he would even notice. I could say it stright to his face and he still wouldn't notice."

There was a moment of silence between the two girls and then they both broke into giggles.

What the girls didn't know was on the other side of the wall, on the male side, were three shinobi who were listening in on the gossip.

"Sounds like someone here has won the heart of our kunochi." Gai elbowed a blushing Asuma.

"Hey guys be quiet." Kakashi warned.

"So Hinata, I got to say, its kind of nice having another girl to talk to."

"There has to be other kunochis, like Anko-sensai."

"Ha Anko. She isn't really the gossiping type."

Hinata wasn't really surprised. The first time Hinata met Anko at the chunnin exams she was truly scary.

"So since its just us girls at the moment why don't we talk about them."

"Them?"

"The guys…duh."

Hinata was a little surprised. In all the years she had known her sensai she had never considered her one to gossip or talk about boys. Of course she never really thought about the idea of her sensai being the same age as she was.

"What about them?"

"Let's start with do you have a boyfriend in the future?"

Hinata instantly thought about Naruto. It had been so long since she admitted her feelings to him during their battle against Pain that she had almost forgotten about the confession herself. And she was pretty sure Naruto had forgotten as well since he never responded to it and was still chasing after Sakura. "No, I don't."

"Aw that's to bad. Then there has to be a guy you have your eye on."

Once again Hinata thought of Naruto. She has had her eye on him since they were little. "There use to be."

"What happened?"

"He only sees me as a friend." Hinata let out a heavy sigh. "and he's after another girl."

"Well that's no good. We need to figure out a way for him to notice you."  
"But how? I'm stuck here in the past. Before he is even born."

"I know, but maybe I can help you now. That way when you get back to your time period you will already have the knowledge to get his attention."

The idea wasn't that bad. She could always use some help in the getting notice department. Her shyness always put her in the back where no one noticed her. "Okay. I'm in."

"Great! After this we can go shopping and give you a make over."

"Alright. I've heard enough." Kakashi sloshed through the water to get away from the wall. The last thing he felt like doing is listening to girls talk about shopping and makeovers.

"So Hinata, what do you think of Kakashi?"

"Kakashi come back." Gai whispered. "They're talking about you."

Kakashi stopped and walked back to the wall.

The question surprised Hinata. "I…a…."

"Come on."

"H-he's very nice."

"And…"

Hinata blushed but hoped she could cover it up by the steam of the springs. She wasn't totally comfortable talking about her feelings for Kakashi. She wasn't even positive she could even call them feelings. She had just noticed it this morning. But when she looked over at her sensai she saw eagerness but also trust. Kurenai was willing to open up about her feelings for Asuma. She should be able to do the same. "This is the first time I am really getting to know Kakashi. In the future we go on a couple of messages together but we never spent time together. So its nice to get this side of him."

"There has to be more then that."

"Well…even though I haven't seen under his mask I know that he is pretty cute."

"Really? How so?"  
Hinata blushed as she continued talking about Kakashi. "You can just tell by the way the mask hugs his face. But what I really like about him is that he is so kind. Not a lot of people would agree to let a perfect stranger stay at their place and let them have the bed while they slept on the couch. He just seems like a person that would do anything for his friends."

"Kakashi did you hear…." But when Gai turned around Kakashi wasn't next to him anymore. Instead he was walking away.

Kakashi quickly got out of the hot springs and headed for the locker room to change. He needed just needed to be alone.

Kurenai gasped. "Oh…my….god…."

Hinata gave her a worried look. "What? Are you okay?"

A huge grin was plastered on her sensai's face. "You like him."

Hinata never answered because the girls heard a giant splash on the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure." Kurenai motioned Hinata to follow and the two put their ears up against the wall.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT ASUMA!"

"Shhhh. Gai keep it quiet they might hear you."

But it was to late.

Hinata looked over at her sensai and saw her red eyes were on fire. She knew that look and she felt bad for the boys.


	12. Confusing Thoughts

The boys realized their mistake and as quickly as possible ran out of the water and changed into their clothes before running out but when they got to the entrance but it was to late.

Kurenai was standing there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Hinata was standing in the corner looking nervous.

When Hinata saw that it was only Asuma and Gai she let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi wasn't with them so that meant that he hadn't heard what she had said.

"You want to explain yourselves?" Kurenai asked the boys.

They both made a loud gulp. "A…well you see…" Asuma tried to explain but it was to late. Kurenai was already in front of them and soon a huge cloud of dust formed. Hinata wasn't able to see anything but from the sound of screams and begging she could only imagine what was happening. She kind of felt bad for the boys. She had seen what Sakura and Ino had done to the boys who were peeping on them and she was sure Kurenai was just as bad.

After a couple of minutes Kurenai came walking over to Hinata wiping her hands. Hinata looked behind her and saw Asuma and Gai crumpled up in a mess covered in bruises and scratches.

"Ready?"

"S-shouldn't we find the boys some help?"

Kurenai looked back. "Nah they're fine. Hopefully they learned their lesson about eavesdropping on us. I'm just wondering where Kakashi is."

"Yeah. I was wondering the same thing." Hinata gave the guys a sad look before heading off with Kurenai. She wanted to help them but she didn't want to get Kurenai angry again.

Meanwhile in the village a very confused Kakashi was walking through the streets. Once he had heard what Hinata had said he suddenly felt this urge to be alone. What she said really struck a nerve.

"_He just seems like a guy who would do anything for his friends."_

"What did she have to say that of all things?" Kakashi asked out loud. He did not see himself that way. In fact, he thought of himself as the complete opposite. Once upon a time he was willing to forget a comrade to complete a mission. A successful mission was more important then the death of a ninja. That was what he had thought before he had to live it first hand. Now he didn't know what to feel. And that was only one part of his confusion. He had not forgotten the fact that Hinata had called him handsome. It was not the first time he had heard it but this time it left a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was an odd feeling that he did not recognize. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was actually kind of nice. He felt warm and enlightened.

"Was this all because of Hinata?"

He had only known Hinata for a short amount of time but in that time he really grown fond of her. She was shy and quiet, a nice change from the other women he knew, but she was also kind and sweet. He knew that she was strong and she really had potential to become a great shinobi. The only thing that was holding her back was her confidence.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. He was no expert but it sounded like he had some attraction to Hinata. But he quickly shook that thought away. He had more important things to think about then a silly crush. He had a future to think about as well as find a way to stop the death of his sensei.

"Besides,,,,Hinata will eventually go back home to a future where I am nothing but a comrade. Not a friend not a lover, not even her teacher. I will just be Kakashi-sensei." Even though Kakashi said it out loud it didn't help him feel any better.

In fact it made him feel worse. The idea of Hinata thinking of him as nothing but a follow shinobi hurt him. It sent an odd ache through his chest. He tried to push it to the side but it stayed there constantly nagging him.

Deciding he needed a distraction Kakashi headed for one of the training grounds. When he got to the grounds he was surprised to see Kurenai practicing. Slightly nervous Kakashi walked over. He wasn't sure if she knew about the eavesdropping.

"Yo."

Kurenai stopped hitting the log and looked over at Kakashi. "Oh its you Kakashi. For a second I thought it was one of those peeping dogs."

Kakashi let out a mental sigh of relief. Kurenai didn't have a look to kill him so he guessed he was in the clear. He still felt bad for Gai and Asuma. He could only imagine what they went through.

"_This means Hinata probably doesn't know that I overheard her."_ Kakashi was thankful for that fact as well.

"I see." Kakashi looked around for the Hyuga. "So where's my cousin?"

"Cousin? Oh you mean Hinata. After the hot springs we decided to go do our own things. Not sure where she went though."

"_Good. It gives me time to think things out."_

"Do you want to train with me?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure sounds good."

The two trained until the sun started to set. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat Kurenai looked up at the sky. "Dang it. Is it really that late already? Thanks for the training Kakashi but I gotta go." Kurenai ran off waving. "Tell Hinata sorry for me."

Kakashi waved. And looked up at the sky himself. He really should head back home and see how Hinata was doing but the truth was he wasn't ready to. He still had some stuff he wanted to sort out before he faced her.

So instead of going home Kakashi decided to cool off by going to a nearby lake he knew of.


	13. Waterfall

**I'm sssoooo sorry everyone. I know its been a long time since I have updated any of my stories but don't you worry. I haven't forgotten them.**

**ENJOY**

Kakashi walked through the multiple training grounds. The place he was going to was nothing really special. It was just a lake that he had found some time ago when he was training on his own.

It was a small and simple lake with just the tiniest of waterfalls falling into it. It was surrounded by a lot of brush which made it easily hidden. It was close to a full moon tonight which help to brighten the lake. Not many knew about it which meant plenty of privacy which is what Kakashi liked and needed. He needed time to think over what he had over heard.

A lot has happen in the short period of time that Hinata has been here. She was turning his life upside down. Kakashi was to fustrated to think clearly and wanted desperately to clear his mind.

As he walked through the bushes to the lake he suddenly stopped. Completely shocked by what he saw.

Standing on top of the lake was a woman. Kakashi wasn't close enough to see who but he saw her silhouette and it was a nice one. It wasn't to big or to flat. The woman had all the right curves in all the right places. Not to mention that she was very well endowed.

Kakashi shook his head. _"Where did that come from? Last thing I need to be is some creepy pervert."_

Slowly and quietly Kakashi made his way closer to the woman. Although it didn't seem to matter how loud he was the woman was to busy dancing to notice him.

Another reason why he needed to find out who the beautiful woman was. She wasn't just standing on the water, she was doing a graceful dance across the lake. It looked like she was doing something where she converge her chakra with the water, making it dance around her. Add the waterfall and the giant moon eluminating, she looked like a goddess.

Never had Kakashi seen something so mystical and beautiful. He wanted to know who the person was before she haunted his dreams. Using all his ninja abilities Kakashi got closer to the dancing form.

"Excuse me..."

Kakashi then heard a loud "eep" and saw the woman fall down into the lake. Worried that she was hurt, Kakashi released the chakra that was in his feet and dived in. It was dark and hard to see but Kakashi saw just enough of the women's shape. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and swam back to the surface. Not even thinking, Kakashi pulled the woman to the edge of the lake. It was only after he had caught his breath that he looked at the woman.

His eyes widen in shock as he gazed at pale skin and indigo hair. "Hinata?!"

Kakashi wad in total shock. The beautiful woman dancing with such grace was shy timid Hinata. But Kakashi could think about that later. They had come to the surface and Hinata had still not opened her eyes. Kakashi then noticed her chest wasn't moving either.

Instinctly, Kakashi started pressing down on her chest. He then went to breath air into her mouth, but realized it was pointless when he had his mask on. He was slightly hesitant at first then saw Hinata's unconscious body and quickly pulled it down and brought his lips to hers. After a few breaths Hinata started to cough and her eyes started to flutter open. Kakashi slipped his mask on but not before Hinata got a glimpse of his face. Hinata sat up and looked at Kakashi.

"W-what happened."

"You fell in the water. Sorry. I think I scared you."

Hinata blushed. "Well t-thank you for saving me."

Kakashi shrugged. "Its nothing really." There was a moment of awkward silence before Kakashi spoke again. "So...that was some dance you did."

Hinata instantly blushed. "T-thank you." Hinata shivered and started rubbing her arms. "Is it s-starting to get c-cold or is it just me?"

Kakashi looked at her, about to say he felt fine but when he really got a glimpse of Hinata and what she was wearing, or lack of he went speechless. With all the camotion Kakashi did not notice the fact that Hinata was in nothing more then her bra and underwear. It was a sexy matching lavender with black lace set. Kakashi felt a nosebleed coming on real soon. "Um...a...ah...Hinata..."

Hinata gave him a confused look before she followed his gaze downwards and saw what she was in. "EEP" She instantly covered herself. But it was to much for her and she fainted.

Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground and used all of his will power not to look past her neck. He then picked her up bridal style and took her back to their place deciding it was probably not the best idea to go to the hospital with an unconsious girl in her undergarments.

"_And I actually came here to clear my head and NOT think about Hinata."_


	14. The Morning After

Kakashi jumped through the window of his apartment with the still unconscious Hinata in his hands. He walked over to his bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Hinata shivered and Kakashi realized that they were both still in their wet clothes.

Kakashi then did something that he never does, he panicked. Should he take off her wet clothes and dress her in dry ones? His face instantly went red at that thought. She would be dry but he would see things that he shouldn't see. Then there was the option of just leaving her in her wet clothes and just putting her under the covers. But then there's the risk of her getting a cold and Kakashi didn't want that. Deciding to do a compromise, Kakashi grabbed one of his sweatshirts and put it on Hinata. He then put her in the bed. Once she was in bed Kakashi walked out of the room and slumped onto the couch.

_"If stuff like this keeps happening, who knows how perverted I'm going to get."_

Soon after Kakashi fell asleep on the couch after a long and eventful day.

Hinata woke up the next morning dazed and confused. She had the weirdest dream that night.

She dreamed that she stumbled upon the little lake that she use to train at. Because it was late and feeling a little daring she decided to strip down into just her undergarments and go do some training. It had been a long time since she had done any elemental training. Ever since her little encounter with Naruto when she was young she had this constant fear of someone walking up on her. Everything was going great. She soon found herself lost in the movement of the water and had the droplets dancing around her and she splashed through the water. Then all of the sudden she heard someone's voice.

She was so surprised that she lost the control of the chakra in her feet and plunged into the water. It was dark and freezing cold. Hinata tried shouting for help but instead took in a large amount of water. She tried swimming back up but her leg got caught in something and she was unable to move. She was running out of breath. Right before fading out she heard a splash and then felt arms wrap around her.

And then the next feeling she had was warm tender lips pressed against her's. That's when she saw him. It was only a glimpse but Hinata had seen the legendary copy ninja's face. And he was just as handsome as everyone would say.

Hinata was happy though that it was only a dream. If Kakashi had really seen her like that it would be the end of her. Hinata got out of bed and headed for the bathroom but then suddenly she stopped.

_"Wait, how did I get here? I don't remember going to bed?"_

That's when Hinata looked down at what she was wearing.

"_I don't remember putting on this sweatshirt either." _Hinata then got a whif of the sweatshirt. It smelled like pine with a little bit of sweat. _"This must be Kakashi's sweatshirt." _Hinata's eyes went wide. _"Wait...KAKASHI'S sweatshirt?"_

Hinata slowly lifted the sweatshirt and saw that she was in her underwear and bra.

That's when Hinata realized that it wasn't a dream at all. She really did go to the lake and she really did strip down to her undergarments. And worst of all Kakashi saw all of it. Hinata brought her fingers to her lips. Kakashi's lips were just there a few hours ago. It was only CPR but still...it was all so much for Hinata and once again she did what she did best in these situations...she fainted.

Kakashi was having a pleasant dream when all of the sudden he heard a loud thud. From years of training, his instincts kicked in and he got into a defensive position. His mind soon caught up with his body and he relaxed, realizing he was in his apartment. But another realization kicked in,

_"That thud...oh no Hinata!"_

Kakashi stormed into his room and saw an unconscious Hinata on the floor. With a heavy sigh, Kakashi, once again, picked up Hinata and put her on the bed.

_"She really does have a problem with fainting."_

Kakashi wanted to go and train but he wasn't sure if he should leave Hinata alone.

_Knock Knock_

"Who could that be?" Kakashi walked over to the door and was surprised by who was on the other end. "Sensei? Kurenai?"

Minato gave Kakashi a smile. "Morning. I wanted to stop by and see how Hinata is doing. I haven't seen her for awhile and I just so happened to bump into Kurenai on my way here."

"Good Morning Kakashi." Kurenai said brightly.

Kakashi couldn't help but cringe a little at their bright moods. He wasn't much of a morning person especially when woken up so suddenly.

"So where is Hinata?" Kurenai popped her head in and glanced around the apartment.

"She's in the bedroom. Hey could you look at her sensei? She fainted and hit her head pretty hard."

"Sure." Minato started walking towards the door. "Is she still asleep?"

"I think so." Kakashi let out a yawn.

"Late night I see." Minato commented.

_"You have no idea." _Kakashi mentally answered. That's when Kakashi realized something important and his eyes widened in fear. "NO WAIT!"

But it was to late. Minato had already opened the door and he and Kurenai were both standing there in shock.

"I see it must have been quite a late night."

"KA-KA-SHIIIII!" Kurenai slowly turned her head and Kakashi took a small gulp seeing the fiery in her eyes. He may have missed the beating at the hot springs but there was no way of getting out of this one.

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him defensively. "It's not what it looks like." Deciding that the whole story would be to complicated he went for the short version. And also Kurenai was getting closer. "Hinata went for a swim and forgot a towel so I gave her my sweatshirt."

"Then why is she still in your sweatshirt?"

"She...a...she fainted. She was embarrassed by the situation."

Kurenai was just about to punch Kakashi but was stop when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "Hokage?"

"I'm sure that Kakashi is telling the truth. Hinata has a...tendency of fainting when overwhelmed with emotion."

Kurenai let out a sigh. "Very well. But I'm going to be talking to Hinata about this situation when she wakes up."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe his luck. Once again his sensei has saved him.

"Now I have to get to work." Minato sighed. "More paperwork to do. Hinata may have a headache when she wakes up but she should be fine. Tell her I would like to see her as soon as she finds time." Minato then left the two in the apartment.

Kakashi turned and saw Kurenai standing with her arms crosses and giving him a nasty look.

"Now tell me what REALLY happened."

Kakashi then explained the whole thing with the lake and Hinata falling. After he was done, he hesitantly looked over at Kurenai, suspecting her to be fuming. But to his surprise she looked fine.

"Well its a good thing you went in and saved her." She gave him a smiled.

Mentally Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned around to head to the kitchen when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Kurenai had punched him hard.

"HEY! What was that for?" Kakashi asked while rubbing his head.

"That's for scaring the girl in the first place and because I know the thoughts you had since you're a closeted perv."

"Yeah yeah, if I was really a perv then I would not hide it." Kakashi joked but saw the look of disgust of Kurenai's face and just barely dodged a kunai.  
"Well I think that's my cue to leave. I'll leave Hinata in your capable hands."

And with a final wave Kakashi left.


	15. Just the Girls

The sun shone through the window and a young woman slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha…what happened?" Hinata asked out loud.

"That's what I would like to know."

Hinata jolted up at the voice. She looked over and saw her future sensei sitting in a chair looking at her.

"Sorry to startle you. I thought you were asking me that question."

Hinata rubbed her head. She had a slight headache.

"The Hokage checked you out and said that you should be fine. Just a headache. Here take these." Kurenai handed her some pills and a cup of water.

Hinata swallowd the pills and gussled down the water. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. "How long was I out?"

"For about two hours. You must have hit your head real hard."

"Oh…" Hinata tried to think before she hit her head. The last thing she remembered was being in Kakashi's room and that she was embarrassed about the whole lake scenario. That's when her face turned completely red from embarrassment.

"Hey are you alright?" Kurenai went and placed her hand on Hinata's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine, but thank you. Um…where's Kakashi?"

"Well after the whole scene that played out I sent him off."

Hinata's eyes widened. "_Did Kurenai know about what happened at the lake?"_

"Next time you faint Hinata make sure that you are wearing proper clothes and also make sure to bring a towel with you next time you go swimming. These boys are big pervs and you don't them looking where they shouldn't."

Hinata blushed at what Kurenai was implying. Even when they were the same age, she still treated Hinata like she was her mother.

"Now I know that you have had a long day but how about you and I go out for something to eat?" Kurenai smiled.

As if on cue, Hinata's stomach growled making Kurenai laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

A little while later, after Hinata had gotten dressed in some more suitable clothes the girls were walking down the street.

"You know, I'm glad that you clarified what had happened. I was planning on giving Kakashi a real beat down." Kurenai said.

"Oh, y-yes I don't want that to happen."

"Those guys are just so….guys sometimes. As the few girls that are in the shinobi business we have to be careful. And its also no a bad idea to show the guys what you can do either." The girls shared a laugh.

"I'm not really into that kind of stuff." Hinata admitted.

"Yeah. I sort of noticed that. You aren't as out going or loud as other girls."

"True. I usually fade into the background." Hinata thought about her girlfriends. All of them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and even Tamari were all the loud outgoing types that weren't afraid to give their opinion. Hinata always envied them for this fact. She could only dream of being like that. To finally have people notice her and for them to actually ask for her opinion as well as listen to it. But that wasn't the only reason. Hinata always thought that maybe if she was loud and outgoing like the others then maybe Naruto would have noticed her sooner, before Sakura, and maybe they could have been together.

The boys always go after the outgoing girls while the quiet ones just blend into the wall.

"Hey, why so glum?" Kurenai noticed a change in Hinata. "Don't be upset. You may not be the one to voice your opinion first but that doesn't mean that it doesn't matter, and it defiantly doesn't mean you fade into the background. You would probably be surprised about who notices you."

"You think?"

Kurenai nodded. "Absolutely. Being loud and outgoing has its good points but it also has its negatives."

"Like what?"

"Well the biggest one that I can think of is that people get annoyed with you very easily. Just because you have an opinion doesn't mean people want to hear it."

Hinata thought about it. She had never thought of it like that. And as she did she realized that Kurenai had a point. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were the loudest of all her friends and they were the three that always got on everyone's nerves. Sasuke in particular, considering he was on a team with two of them.

"And boys can come to really hate girls like that."

This caught Hinata's attention. "Really? I always thought that boys like a strong confident girl who speaks her mind."

Kurenai laughed. "I guess some guys like girls like that, but the majority, from I have seen, like girls who are polite, well mannered, and are confident but they need to be respectful as well."

After hearing Kurenai, Hinata felt a wave of happiness. She didn't fit all those qualities but it was closer to her reach then being loud and outgoing. "Wow. I never knew this."

"I didn't either for some time. It took a while for me to realize it. I use to be even louder then I am now. I'm hoping as I grow up to calm it down."

Hinata smiled. She already knows that her sensei was going to be that, but rather than telling her, Hinata decided to let her learn for herself.

"There's a good BBQ place around the corner. Lets go there. Sound good?"

Hinata nodded.

"Oh and before I forget, the Hokage was wondering if you could stop by his office. He says he hasn't seen you in a while."

Hinata suddenly didn't feel as hungry. Seeing the Fourth was always so unsettling for her. The fact that he was Naruto's father was still a little shocking to her. But she knew that she had to see him. There was some stuff that needed to be talked about and maybe, just maybe, he has found a way to get Hinata back to her rightful time.

**Sorry for the wait. I just have way to many stories going on right now and other stuff as well. Not to mention I already have a list of story ideas in my head. UGH! So much to do and so little time. **


	16. What If

As soon as she was done hanging with Kurenai, Hinata headed straight to the Hokage's office. Kurenai had mentioned that he wanted to see her and she was praying it was because he had found a way to send her back to her time period.

It wasn't that she was unhappy per say…it was more of the fact that it was unsettling. She was learning more about her sensei and the other jounin then ever before. But seeing so many people in their youth and knowing what was going to happen to them would shake anyone to their core.

She had the power to change history and it was a power that Hinata wasn't really comfortable holding.

What if Asuma never died? He would be around to see his child born. Kurenai would have her love back. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru would have their sensei…

And then there was Naruto.

There could actually be a chance for Naruto to have his parents. A chance for him to feel normal. A chance to be truly happy.

Kurenai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto…all these people and more could have happiness and never feel the lost that Hinata had watched them go through.

But what of the consequences? What would happen if she told them of their future? Would things really change or would they still end the same way?

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh. This was to much for a person to have. Why couldn't she had just woken up in the hospital with all of her friends around her in her normal time? Or why couldn't she just let the attack hit Naruto? He would have survived. His healing was like no other she had seen.

"_Because you still love him. That's why."_

Hinata answered her own question but she quickly diminished that thought. She had let go of her feelings for the blonde a long time ago. He obviously had no feelings for her so there was no point in hoping. She had to move on but that didn't mean she didn't see him as a friend. She still looked up to him and hoped to become even a fraction as strong as him.

"_And besides, there's Kakashi."_

And with that thought, Hinata stopped walking.

"_Where did that thought come from? Sure I have gotten to know Kakashi more then anyone else, but that's because I knew less about him then anyone else back in my time. It couldn't be that i…..like him."_

Hinata shook her head.

"_No…impossible. Besides he would never like me that way. After all, I'm just his comrade. We were never friends when he was older, why would that change now? And also, I'm going back to my own time…I hope."_

Hinata broke out of her talk in her head and pushed all those thoughts of Kakashi out of her head. She needed to focus if she was going to talk to the Hokage.

_**Hokage's Office…**_

Hinata knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." The Hokage called from the other side of the door.

The fourth looked up and smiled. "Ah Hinata, I'm glad you came. I have been wanting to talk to you."

Hinata gave a bow. "Yes, Kurenai told me so."

"Just let me finish this document and then we can talk."

Hinata nodded in understanding and took a seat in a corner of the room. This gave Hinata a chance to look around the office. She was surprised by the difference. Lady Tsunade's office was usually messy with scrolls and papers everywhere, and usually some empty bottles of sake. The fourth's was neat and clean with nothing out of place. The fifth's selves were filled with different medical booked while the fourth's was filled with booked of ninjutsus and taijutsus.

What caught Hinata's attention the most was a picture that was hanging up on one of the walls. It was a picture of the fourth in his Hokage coat and standing next to him was a young women with bright red hair. She was beautiful with her striking hair and Hinata could see the twinkle in her eyes when she smiled.

"That's my wife, Kushina."

Hinata jumped a little by the fourth's voice. "She seems very cheerful."

The fourth chuckled. "Most of the time, yes. She was the ability to make even the darkest moments shine. But she does have a short temper and its not good to be on the other side of it."

Hinata smiled. "That reminded her of a blonde back home. From the sounds of it, Naruto had gotten his father's looked but his mother's personality.

"Now to the reason I asked for you to come…"

Hinata stood up and went to stand in front of the Hokage's desk. "The first is I wanted to ask if you had told anyone about their future?"

Hinata thought about it. She had said some stuff to Kurenai and a little to Kakashi but nothing that gave a clear view of their future. Hinata shook her head. "No sir. I'm still not sure if i should tell them or not."

"And why is that?"

"I know if I tell them about the future it could change it greatly. I truly want to tell Asuma about his death because I hope that it will make it so Kurenai doesn't have to loose her husband and the father of her child. Asuma can have to chance to see his child being born and see it grow up. And his team doesn't have to go through the pain of seeing their sensei die."

Hinata decided not to mention Naruto. She didn't want to upset the Hokage.

"I see. It is a lot to handle and I can see why you are being cautious. It's truly up to you. The future is a very fragile thing. Anything can change the course of time, and there will always be positive and negative affects on every decision you make. It's like that for everyone. As the Hokage, I have to make major decisions everyday, some that can save lives or stop them. What you have to do is weigh the choices. If you don't tell Asuma about his future then you will have to live with the thought that you could have changed it for the better. And if you do then you may save his life and his family and friends don't have to loose him at that moment. But I will warn you of one thing, though you may change the future, there is always some things that will stay the same…such as death."

Hinata weighed what the Hokage had said. It was a lot but she thought she had a grasped of it. "Thank you Hokage."

The fourth smiled. "Now to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Minato held up a scroll. "What do you think about going on a mission?"  
Hinata was surprised. "A m-mission?" She wasn't sure she had heard right. She figured that because she was from the future that Minato was going to keep her close and in the village, as to not change anything to drastically.

The Hokage nodded. "I know it seems odd but you are doing well here and have blended in nicely. But if I don't send you on missions then people are starting to ask questions."

Hinata nodded.

"Plus I think you can handle yourself out there and I won't be sending you out on your own either. I'll be sending Kakashi with you as well."  
Kakashi, the exact person Hinata had been trying to forget on her way here was going to be her teammate.

"It's a simple tracking mission. A couple of rogues have been ambushing our cargo and we need to find where their hideout it. Once we know this we can send forces in to apprehend them. So what do you say?"  
Hinata instantly nodded. She was actually starting to miss going on missions. Even in the past she was still a ninja.

"Great, here are the more specific details. You can leave anytime today. It shouldn't take you to long. Go ahead and tell Kakashi about the details. I called for him a while ago, but he must have forgotten. Probably lost track of time thinking about life."

Hinata smiled. That excuse had been Kakashi's since as long as she remembered. Naruto and Sakura constantly complained about his tardiness.

Hinata gave a bow and existed the building, not really sure where to find the future copy ninja.

The sun was setting when Hinata finally found Kakashi. She found him simply sitting up against a tree. He seemed to be looking up at the sky.

"K-Kakashi?"

The silver haired shinobi didn't answer, still looking up at the sky.

"Kakashi." Hinata said little louder.

Still no response.

Hinata then shoved Kakashi. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi heard that and finally broke out of his trance. He looked over at Hinata, surprised to see her.

"Yo."

"W-we have a mission."

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. He didn't expect any missions with Hinata still around.

Hinata handed Kakashi the scroll and he quickly read over the details. It was a simple B rank tracking mission. Nothing special and could be done in a few days.

"When do we leave?"  
"The Hokage said anytime today but that only gives us a few hours."

"A few hours? How late is it?" That's when Kakashi realized that it was getting dark and the moon would be up soon.

"W-what were you doing?"

"Just thinking…about life and stuff. I must have lost track of time."

Now Hinata was surprised. She had always thought that Kakashi had just made up that excuse and was really just reading his adult books somewhere, instead he really was thinking about life.

She was learning something new about him everyday.

"Well I guess we better go get ready quickly." Kakashi stood and stretched before the two headed for their apartment to gather supplies.


	17. Like Your Element

Hinata quickly packed the little belongings that she had and saw that Kakashi had finished packing as well.

"Ready?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and the pair left for their mission.

It was already pretty late when they finally left Konoha. The moon was already high in the sky.

"Let's keep going until the sun comes out. Then we can take a short break."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

After that the two jumped through the trees in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. Neither were much of talkers so it was a comfortable silence.

Seeing that Kakashi knew the area a lot better then Hinata, he took the lead. Leaving Hinata to follow behind and observe him.

Just how he is when he's older, he was all business when it came to the mission. There was no funny business with him.

Kakashi jumped through the trees quickly. Not wanting to waste time. He looked back and saw that Hinata was keeping up. He was mildly impressed. There weren't a lot of shinobi who were able to keep up with his speed. He could only assume that in the future the shinobi are even faster.

Kakashi wondered if he should say something, since they had been traveling in silence for a while now, but he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He wasn't the best at small talk. Usually it was one of his teammates that did all the talking. It use to be Obito and now it was usually Gai.

But Hinata wasn't like either of them. She was timid, quiet, and didn't usually talk unless she was spoken to.

"So how is it being out of the village?" Kakashi finally asked.

"W-what?"

"I mean, it must be weird traveling knowing that its not your time period."

"I g-guess. It's actually nice. Out here it doesn't look like a lot has changed so even for a brief moment, everything feels…normal."

"Do you miss it? Your time period I mean."

"I do. It's nice seeing all of you. I've learned so much about all of you, but I just feel out of place. I don't belong here."

"Maybe you do."

"What?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe that you were sent back in time with a purpose? That maybe, destiny has a plan for you?"  
Hinata didn't answer. She actually had never thought about it before. She just assumed that she needed to go back as soon as she could. But what if Kakashi was right? What if there was something that she needed to do here? Maybe her life did have purpose to it and she wasn't as worthless as her clan thought.

"I…I never thought about it like that."

"Maybe you should. You never know, you might actually like it during this time."

"I do like it here. I have gotten to see you guys in a whole new light. I learned stuff that I would never have known in years of knowing you when you're older. I just…miss my friends."

"Has sensei mentioned anything about finding you a way home?" Kakashi asked.

"No, he hasn't even mention it. I'm starting to loose hope. I may never go home."

"Well technically speaking, this is your home, just at a different time period." Kakashi tried at a bad joke. He was glad when he saw a small smile.

"I guess you're right. But being here makes me wonder."

"Wonder about what?"

"Does my existence mean anything? If I don't go back to my time will anything change or will everything be the same? Will me not being there change future events? Or am I so insignificant that me being there won't change a thing."

"Well I can say right now that's not true."

Hinata gave Kakashi a look.

"Didn't you tell me that you save Naruto's life and confessed to him?"

Hinata blushed at the memory of Pain, but nodded.

"Now imagine if you weren't there. Do you think anything would change?"  
Hinata thought about it for a moment. If she hadn't stepped in at that moment then there was a high possibility that Naruto would have died. If Naruto had died then Pain would have won and taken over. Thousands upon thousands of lives would have been changed for the worse. Hinata had never thought about it like that before, but stepping into that fight didn't just save Naruto's life, it saved everyone's.

"Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi gave her a look. "For what?"

"For taking care of my doubts." Hinata gave him a smile.

It was a smile that made Kakashi thankful for his mask because for some reason it made him blush. "I…I think we can take a break for now." Kakashi observed the morning sun's rays peeking over the tree tops.

The pair landed in a clearing. Kakashi went and sat under a tree while Hinata walked over to a stream near by.

She quickly took off her sandals and walked onto the water. Hinata let out a satisfying sigh as she felt the water under her feet.

"You really like water." Kakashi walked over and sat by the stream but didn't go in.

Hinata jumped a little at Kakashi's voice. She wasn't sure how to answer because it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Y-yes I do. It's my element actually. Being with the water is very relaxing." Hinata tried to hide her blush. She thought about the time at the waterfall where Kakashi had seen her in her undergarmets.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure if I totally agree with that." Kakashi turned away for a moment. When he saw Hinata on the water his mind instantly went to the night at the waterfall, making him blush. He decided it would probably be smarter not to mention it.

"I think that's because your element is lighting. At least that's what I think considering your chidori."

"My what?"

"You're c-chidori." Hinata stammered. "I have seen you do a lot of different jutsus but the only one that I know of that is yours is the chidori."

"I'm glad that I perfect my chidori but is that really my one move? That doesn't sound very efficient."

"Oh no, you have tons of different jutsus. They are just ones that you copy. That's how you get your nickname."

"I have a nickname?"

Hinata quickly covered her mouth.

"Come on, you can't stop now."

"I g-guess I can tell you your nickname at least. It's the Copy Ninja."

"Copy Ninja…. I like the sound of it. It's not very creative though."

"It fits you though. Simple and to the point. I think your element fits you too."

"How so?"

"Lighting is something not to take lightly. It can strike at anytime and if it hits you then its deadly."

"Heh, I guess that sort of sounds like me. If you think about it, you are a lot like water. You are quiet and flexible. Moving with the obstacles. Most of the time its gentle but in the right situation it can be deadly. You are also taken for granted." Kakashi paused for a moment. "People assume that you will always be there but one day you may not and when that happens then catastrophic things happen."

"I don't know about that last part."

"I think you would be surprised by how many lives you touch." Kakashi answered honestly. He had been observing Hinata since she came to their time period. He immediately noticed the smiles that came onto people's faces when she was around. Even he was affected by whatever it was that Hinata had.

"I think its time we start up again? What do you think?"

"Y-yes, of course. On with the mission." Hinata grabbed her sandals and her pack and the pair was off again.


	18. Thank you

The two continued to travel, trying to make it to their mark as soon as they could.

"We are getting close. Hinata use your byakugan and check the area out."

"Hai." Hinata activated her kekkei genkai and looked around. "I don't see anything….wait…"

"What?"  
"About a mile from where the cargo is being taken there's a mountain with a small cave. Inside there seems to be some movement but I will need to get closer to get a better idea of what it is exactly."

"Okay. Good work. When we get closer we will check out the area in more detail."

The two sent an extra wave of chakra to their feet and quickened their pace. Once they were closer Hinata already knew what to do.

There was defiantly a cave and from the looks of it there were a number of people inside.

"There looks to be about half a dozen men inside."

"Can you tell if they are shinobi?"

"No, their chakra networks are to unstable for them to be trained shinobi."

"Good work.

"Should we send a message to the Hokage and move on to the next site?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, sound like a good idea. The others can take care of these guys easily." Kakashi quickly wrote down their findings and then he summoned a familiar face.

"PAKKU!" Hinata smiled as she looked down at the cute dog. He looked much like he does in the future just with a little less wrinkles and some more energy.

"Kakashi, who's this? And how does she know my name?" Pakku said with excitement.

"This is Hinata." Kakashi explained.

"Oh Pakku, its so good to see you. And I bet your paws are still soft as always." Hinata gushed.

At the mention of his paws, Pakku's tail started to wag. "She's alright with me. Now why did you summon me?"  
"I need you to take this note to the sensei as quickly as possible. We have instructions to go to the next site."

"Got it. But umm….which way is Konoha again?"

Kakashi face palmed and Hinata giggled. "He's not completely trained yet." Kakashi explained. "It's that way." He pointed north. "Use your nose and your training."

Pakku nodded and headed off with the note in his mouth.

"On to the next site?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi looked down at the map. "Yep, its about a days travel west from here."

Hinata nodded and the two were off again.

Like before the two traveled in silence until they came to a small clearing.

"Since we already found one group, I think we can rest for the night." Kakashi suggested.

"Okay!" Hinata was more then happy to rest. They had done a good amount of traveling with little rest. She immediately started taking out the supplies to make some food from her pack.

"I'll go look for wood."

Hinata was happy to have some alone time. It gave her a chance to think. Spending all this time with Kakashi was messing with her head. She always thought that her one and only love would be Naruto. Of course she doesn't feel that way about him anymore, but she has yet to have feelings for anyone else. The more time she spends with Kakashi though is confusing her.

He's not loud like Naruto. Instead he is quieter and listens more then he talks and she likes that. Hinata could tell that if she told Kakashi her deepest secrets, he would take them to the grave and never tell a soul.

And that was just his demeanor. Hinata hadn't even really thought about his looks that much.

She would be pretty oblivious if she didn't notice them. Even with his mask, Kakashi was known as a heartthrob back in her time and Hinata could tell that he had those looks when he was younger too. Plus there was the fact that she got to see some of his face that one time at the lake.

Thinking about that night instantly made Hinata blush. Kakashi had borderline kissed her. The thought of him truly kissing her made Hinata's heart do a little flip. She didn't know where it came from but she didn't mind the feeling at all.

"Hey are you okay?"

Hinata broke out of her trance and looked over and saw Kakashi standing there with wood in his hands.

Her face turned a million shades of red. She couldn't believe she was fantasizing about Kakashi kissing her. She had other things she needed to think about, like the mission and how to get back to her own time.

"I-I'm fine. J-just thinking."

"Okay. Well I got the wood, think you can make the food while I pitch up the tent?"  
"Y-yes of course." Hinata went over to grab the wood but wouldn't look Kakashi in the face. He thought it was odd but didn't pursue it.

Instead Kakashi headed over to grab the tent from one of the bags and got to work.

As he was setting it up, he would catch glances of Hinata. He didn't know why but she was on his mind a lot lately. When he was in the woods he couldn't help but think about how nice things had been since she had come to this time. She made everything more peaceful. She was defiantly the quiet type but that was something that Kakashi liked. He couldn't stand the girls that were loud and obnoxious, the ones who quick to anger and quick to use their fists. Hinata was the complete opposite. She was quiet and gentle by nature. Hating confrontation and would rather use words then her fists. But Kakashi wasn't stupid; he still knew that she was dangerous.

Then there was the whole beauty thing. She was a looker; Kakashi would be pretty stupid not to notice that. With her long flowing hair and her flawless pale skin it is hard to believe that the boy, Naruto, who was his future pupil, didn't take notice of her. He didn't know if it was really possible, but he was actually angry at his pupil for putting such a sweet and caring girl through the pain of rejection. Kakashi wish he could do something for her, maybe get her mind off of him. He just wish he knew how.

"Food is ready."

Kakashi broke out of his trance and looked over at Hinata who was currently holding two bowls.

"Hope you're hungry." Hinata gave him a gentle smile.

Kakashi was glad to see that whatever was bothering her was over; he didn't like to see her upset.

"Yes I am. " Kakashi grabbed one of the bowls. "Thank you."


End file.
